1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand-held levels for determining an angular orientation of a surface, and relates more specifically to lights mounted to such levels.
2. Description of Related Art
Levels are typically used in the construction industry to determine an angular orientation of a surface against which the level is placed. Such levels typically include bubble/spirit vials that are oriented at predetermined angles relative to the level's reference surfaces (e.g., 0 degrees, 45 degrees, 90 degrees, etc.).
Such levels are frequently used in dimly light environments (e.g., unfinished buildings without sufficient lights; outdoors at dusk, dawn, or night), which make it difficult to use such levels. To improve levels' usefulness in such dimly lit environments, it is known to use light sources inside a level to illuminate the inside of a level's bubble vial. Such illumination makes it easier for a user to determine the position of the bubble within the vial.